Bad bad Alex
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo is now 25 years old and a few years ago she lost her magic and she's now mortal instead, but she's found something else to keep her happy since she can no longer cast spells. What does Alex do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad bad Alex<strong>

**Alex Russo is now 25 years old and a few years ago she lost her magic and she's now mortal instead, but she's found something else to keep her happy since she can no longer cast spells.**

What does Alex do?

She is a luxury hooker and she really love it.

The only problem is that prostitution is clearly illegal.

At the moment, Alex is in a cab on the way to some rich dude's place on the Upper East Side.

"I wonder if this man, whatever his name is, has a big dick..." mumbles Alex.

"Girl, are you a hooker?" says the cab driver who has noticed the very sexual outfit that Alex has on.

Alex is wearing a super-tight tank top and a extra-short black latex skirt.

"No! Me isn't some crappy hooker. I'm a high class woman." says Alex in an angry tone.

"Really? Since when does a high class woman wear clothes like that, huh?" says the cab driver, who sounds like he could be part spanish.

"Shut up! Keep your worthless nose out of my life." says Alex, all sassy and confident.

This is the times when she wish she still have her magic so she could put a curse on the cab driver just for her own fun.

Unfortunately for poor Alex, her bro Justin Russo still has magic and she is fucking jealous of him because of that.

Her other bro Max is dead and the truth is that Alex don't miss him one bit. Why? She's happy that he is gone because she never thought he was cool.

And it was actually Alex who killed Max. One of the last few things she did with magic before she lost her wizard-powers forever.

Some people think that Alex didn't wanna kill Max and someone forced her to do it. That's wrong. She wanted to kill him. It was kinda easy to do with the powerful dark curse that she learned from an evil dark wizard she met at a pub.

When the cab reach the place Alex wants to go to, the cab driver says "Here we are. That'd be like 40."

Evil and sex-crazy Alex doesn't wanna pay 40 $ so instead she use the combat knife she always have with her to cut the cab driver's throat, killing him.

She grab the keys to the car and then she walk out and into the house.

With a sensual smirk on her face, Alex ride the elevator up to the third floor.

"Okay...be as sexy and slutty as you can, girl. Do your thing and be a total fuck-machine." whisper Alex as she ring the door bell to a Mr Evan Rochmundo's apartment.

Just a few seconds later a tall dark-haired half-italian guy with a perfect fit body opens the door and says "Hi...you must be the woman I payed for."

"I'm Alex and I'm here for your pleasure, sir." says Alex in a sexy erotic tone.

"You'll call me Mr Rochmundo, get it baby?" says Evan in a cold hard tone.

"Me understands..." says Alex in a low soft tone, acting all cute and young because she knows that Evan wants her to be that way.

"Okay. Follow me to the bedroom, slut." says Evan.

Alex does as she is told and follows behind Evan like the little hooker she is.

Evan unzip his pants and pull out a long strong dick. Never in her life has Alex seen such a huge dick before. It makes her horny.

"Off with the panties." says Evan.

"Not wearin' any." says Alex.

"Nice. Even better. Good little bitch." says Evan.

Alex goes down on her knees in front of Evan and starts to suck his dick that grow hard at once.

"Yeah, that's it. Suck me, sweetie. Ah...you're so damn sexy." says Evan.

"OMG, this man really has a big horse-dick." thinks Alex.

Alex really enjoy feeling Evan's stiff dick in her mouth. Her pussy become wet.

"Enough with the sucking. Alex, now I'm gonna fuck you hard." says Evan.

"I want that. I wanna get fucked. Please bang my pussy, Mr Rochmundo." says Alex with a sexy pornstar-smile.

"Do you think you're gonna be able to take my big dick in your pussy?" says Evan.

"Sure I do. Me can take big dick in my pussy any day." says Alex.

"Nice to know. Get on all 4 on the bed so I can bang your soft lil' pussy from behind, Alex." says Evan.

Alex does what Evan tells her to.

"I'm goin' to fuck your juices out, Alex." says Evan as he push his dick hard, all the way into Alex' pussy and starts to fuck her hard and fast.

Many girls would say that being fucked like that hurt like hell, but Alex love it.

"Yes! Mmmm, yeah! Feels so good." moans Alex with pleasure.

"Good. Holy shit, Alex. Such an awesome pussy. It's perfect to fuck." says Evan.

"Mr Rochmundo. Oh my gosh, yes! Bang me!" moans Alex.

"Wow! Such a naughty slut you are. I like that. Really sexy." says Evan in a deep manly tone.

"Me is a little bad girl." says Alex in a soft childish tone as she smile sexy.

"Little bad girls need to be fucked." whisper Evan with a teasing smirk.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Alex.

"Alex...you're the best hooker I've ever been with. Truly worth the 2000 $ that I had to pay." says Evan.

"I'll buy a new dress I want for the money." says Alex, her voice nice and warm and a cute smile on her beautiful face.

40 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes! Holy fucking shit, Alex!" says Evan out loud as he cum inside Alex' soft pussy.

"OMG, totally awesome!" moans Alex in wild pleasure as she get a really huge orgasm.

"Sorry that you got my cum in you..." says Evan.

"Hey...don't be sorry. Don't you know that I wanted you to cum in me?" says Alex.

"You actually like to get the cum in you? Never heard a chick say that before. It's kinda every man's dream to fuck a girl who love to get cum in her pussy." says Evan.

"I really really love when a man cum in me. It's super-sexy." says Alex.

"I wish more girls could start to love that." says Evan.

"Evan Rochmundo, you were awesome. Now I gotta head to my next job. Always a new fuck coming up for me." says Alex.

A few minutes later, Alex drive her stolen cab on the way to another man who wanna bang her pussy.

"I really hope that Evan wanna do me again sometime. The man was so good at fucking." says Alex.

Some of you might ask, what happened to Harper, Alex' BFF...?

Well, they no longer hang out. Harper didn't want to be friends with Alex anymore when Alex became a hooker.

Alex still remember the day when Harper ended their friendship.

_**Flashback:**_

"Alex, you're gonna be a hooker...?" says Harper, who's clearly not happy about what her BFF wanna do.

"No, me will be a high-class luxury hooker." says Alex, all confident as she always is.

"So?" says Harper.

"It's kinda a difference between a simple hooker who's waking the street and a high-class one like me who only fuck rich men." says Alex.

"Don't think so, Alex. Whatever you make yourself think, it's still sex for money and sex for money is illegal." says Harper.

"Like I ever care about what I can do or not. Me is Alex Russo and don't give a shit about the rules, you know that already." says Alex.

"Yes, it's true that you've always been bit of a rule-breaker and such, but never like this. Alex, please don't be a hooker." says Harper.

"Luxury hooker, Harps. Luxury." says Alex.

"Whatever..." says Harper.

"You can't stop me from being a luxury hooker." says Alex.

"Too bad, cause that means that our once so awesome friendship ends right here and now. Bye, Alexandra Margarita Russo!" says Harper as she walk away.

_**End of the flashback.**_

Alex wish that Harper would have been okay with the fact that Alex wanna be a luxury hooker.

Alex really miss her sweet BFF.

"Okay, girl. I can cry away later when I get home. Now it's time to be cool, cause I still have one more dude who's gonna fuck me today." says Alex.

Soon she reach the home of her last fuck of the day. A man named Ricardo Jones.

"Hi, Mr Jones!" says Alex. "Are you horny? I'm Alex Russo and I'll be your awesome slut for just 2000 $. Please pay me."

"That's a good price. I'm rich so 2000 $ is like nothing for me and you're so hot that I'd pay whatever it takes to fuck you like crazy." says Ricardo.

Ricardo gives Alex 2000 $.

"I'm ready for you." says Alex.

"Let's fuck!" says Ricardo as he push Alex against the wall and enter her pussy with his big dick.

Alex has her back against the wall as Ricardo fuck her standing up.

"Mmmm, yes." whisper Alex. "This feels sexy."

"Alex, you're a perfect slutty hooker. So damn beautiful and very sexy. Nice." says Ricardo.

"I always dress like a porno girl and put on some erotic make-up because I want my customers to get the full all-slut experience." says Alex with a sensual smile.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh! God damn!" says Ricardo as he cum inside Alex' pussy.

"Holy fucking shit, so nice!" moans Alex with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

20 minutes later, Alex is back home in her own apartment.

She is very tired now.

"OMG, what a day..." says Alex as she pull off her hooker outfit and then takes a quick cold shower.

After the shower she put on a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Should probably eat something before I go to sleep. I'm so freakin' tired." says Alex.

In the kitchen, she eat a sandwich and drink some tea.

When she's done eating she says "I need to go to bed now and sleep so I have enough power in me to fuck a few more guys tomorrow."

She throw herself onto the big bed and after only 10 seconds she's deep asleep and probably dreaming about the good sex she's had during the day.

**The End.**


End file.
